Mortals meet the Greek world
by juanitolarocca
Summary: A serie of one shots of mortals meeting gods, demigods, and, basically, knowing about the Greek world in their own POVs. It's worth a shot reading, not good at summarizing.
1. Percy, Poseidon and Thalia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR THE MORTALD. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.

I was sitting in the chair behind the reception in the pet shop when I saw two teenagers coming. O e had big see green eyes and a messy black hair (he was hot, I must say) , while the other, a girl, had electric blue eyes. They where laughing and I couldn't help but laugh at them. They seemed so out of the world, without nothing to worry about.

As they entered, I woke up and welcomed then.

'Hi, what were you looking for?' I said.

'Hi' they said. 'She wants to talk with the birds, while me, since I'm such a cool boy want to talk with the fishes!' the green eyed boy continued with a big smile.

'Oh, shut up you Kelp Head, birds are way cooler!'

'They aren't!'

'They are!'

'Either they aren't or I'll get you a one way trip to Hades!'

'Dude, you can't. I guess your brain really has seaweed inside' the girl snapped him.

'Wait a second- I cut them off- what did you meant by talk to the birds and fishes?'

The boys eyes grew showing a little despair. 'Uhm, erh, just… nothing. I have an imaginary friend that is a fish. I think' he said a little unsure of what he had said.

'Oh, okay, you can pass' I told them. I kept listening what they were talking about.

'You Kelp Head! What's wrong with you talking about our godly parent's powers towards animals!' she murmured him. I could say the guy really looked concerned and even scared of the girl.

'Okay, I'm sorry Thalia. But I know you just get jealous when I go to the fish section…' he answered back.

'Yeah, whatever' she answered back.

As there were no birds, they went directly to the fish section and I couldn't but notice how all the fishes went directly as close as they could from the boy. I think I was kind of crazy, because he started talking to them in a weird language I had never heard and that seemed ancient, but then Thalia slapped him on his neck and told him to speak English, which he agreed.

'Look at this Pinecone Face, they want to get out of here. They want to go to the sea!' he said.

'Yeah, sure bout it Percy'

'No, really, they told me. You know what, I'm buying them all' he said.

'Oh, yeah, and how will you carry them?' she asked

'Well, I guess that's pretty obvious. With the water.'

'Perce, you know you can't do that. The mortals will notice' she said.

Wait. Mortals? What do they mean. And so, if the others are the so called mortals, what are they? I was thinking when I heard him telling:

'Well, it takes just a snap for you to control the Mist, right?'

'Yeah… what are you up to Kelp Head?

'Dunno, maybe you could do it' What on earth were they talking about and what on earth is the mist. I think they are crazy, but everything they say doesn't sound made up. I was deep on my thinking when the girl, Thalia snapped me out.

'We are taking all the fish'

'Hm, okay. Will you pay cash, credit card or business ID?' I asked

'We can let the camp pay for it, right? As a gift to Poseidon…' the guy said. So weird, a camp giving a gift to a guy named Poseidon… what kind of name was that?

'We can do so if you want to become mad after a snap of Mr. D.' the girl answered him. And now a guy that can make people mad and that his name is a letter? Well, I think I'm telling these guys we don't sell weed over here.

The guy, Percy, was about to say something when another man with beard, shorts, à Caribbean shirt and flip flops entered. He looked in amazement as he said a word that I didn't expected: Dad.

'Dad!' he said strangely. He seemed really happy and I couldn't help but smile with him. After they hugged, the girl, Thalia, bowed at him and spoke.

'It's an honor, Lord Poseidon' Well, I was thinking… What the heck? Who bows to his friend's father.

'Hi Thalia. How is my nephew Lady Artemis doing?' I thought the girl would kind of freak out and tell him he was insane and start to run, but instead she told him something quite different:

'Oh, Mylady Artemis is fine, as usual. Now, if you don't mind telling you, Lord Poseidon, there is a mortal. Should we use the Mist or give her a little amnesia?'

'Hey, just talk of me about weird things and bowing to your friend's father and giving me amnesia. No problem.' I told her angrily.

'No, Thalia. She has been lucky. If I were your father, she would be ashes. But she met the all mighty and nice god Poseidon. Let's try a different solution. Let's explain he'

The guys looked in disbelief and then said together.

'Why not? It'll be fine!'

'Well, I start' Percy said. 'I am Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, god of the seas and earthshaker, swordsman of Camp Half-Blood, beater of Ares, god of war, slayer of Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Porfirium, Enceladum, Polybotes, The twin giants, Gaea, the minotaur, Medusa, retriever of the lightning bolt and the golden fleece, survivor of the sea of monsters, Dedaelus' labyrinth, survivor of Tartarus, saviour of Olympus, twice, and given down god hood twice. Hey, every time this list gets longer. I'm terrifying'

Before I could say anything Thalia said 'I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, king of the gods and god of the skies and owner of the lightning bolt, slayer of Iapetus and Prime Lieutenant of Lady Artemis' hunt, along with more sweated off boys girls' she said proudly.

'What's wrong Thalia, you don't have such a cool list?' Percy asked in a mocking tone.

Then Poseidon started speaking. I kind of already knew he was the Greek god, but I still wanted proves, but I let him speak.

'And I am lord Poseidon, god of the seas and earthshaker, owner of the trident and father of heroes such as Theseus, Bellerofon and Perses Jackson' he finished smiling at his son.

'So, you are telling me greek gods aren't myths but real?'

'Yeah' Percy said.

'Prove it!' I defied them

At that moment, Percy started making all the water to float with the fishes in it, Poseidon made a trident for and materialized from water, while Thalia gave me an electric touch in my shoulder, which made me feel an awkward thing in my hole body as it shivered. The shock was long enough to make me black out. When I woke up, I told the doctor that I had had a hell of a dream he told me there were some people that wanted to see me. I thought it would be my parents, but instead I saw three familiar faces. Percy, Poseidon and Thalia. They were


	2. Nico di Angelo

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MORTALS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.

KOALALOVER: YEAH, THAT WAS THE LAST WORD, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT ERASED, BUT THAT WAS IT. REGARDS THE NIECE/NEPHEW THING, I KIND OF ALWAYS GET IT WRONG. THANKS FOR REVIEWING.

GUEST: THANKS!

Mortals meet Greek world

I guess I should start from the very beginning. My name is Marie Laroche, and yes, I am French. My parents always thought that I was crazy. When I was a child, I always saw different weird monsters following kids my age to a weird hill with a golden shiny thing in a branch of a pine. I used to pass over that place to go to school, which was in New York. The first couple of times, I would tell my parents about what I saw, and they would tell me things such as: 'Oh, my little girl, what an imagination' or 'Oww, how nice'. They said it in a kind way, but I knew they were worried about me, and I just couldn't understand why they couldn't see it, but after some time, I stopped telling them, because it got up to a point that I was afraid of going to a psychiatric hospital. This didn't happen every day, but it happened every week, at least once. After two years of looking at them, I started seeing that almost every time one of those boys appeared, a boy with messy black hair and big sea green eyes appeared along with a beautiful blonde girl with grey eyes. They would kill every monster in a couple of seconds as if they had known each other for years. They were more like a monster-killer machine. The only monster they had some more trouble with, were with what I called 'bigdogs'. They were a gigantic dog with gigantic claws and teeth. Nevertheless, when one of those came, a hot slightly pale and a little short boy with volcanic black eyes, a black shirt and trousers and black hair would sometimes appear and yell something to them and made them disappear in a big hole full of darkness. I had always dreamt of meeting that boy. He seemed… interesting. And yesterday was that day.

I used to be one of the girls that presented and showed the school to the new students. I was considered to be a nerd, and, eventually, I got bullied. However, that didn't kept me from the hope of making new friends, at least for the first week.

Everyone was at the hall, chatting and excited at who would be the new students when the headmistress walked to the scenario. After saying the usual recommendations and info, she presented the new boys and who they would be presented with. After a few students walk up to the scenario, they called him.

'Nicolas di Angelo', said the headmistress. I looked in disbelief as the same volcanic eyed guy I had seen so many times before enter the scenario.

'He will be helped by Marie Laroche. Welcome to High School', finished the headmistress.

At this point I was more excited than an Argentinian winning the World Cup. Nevertheless, I had to keep cold in order to make him feel comfortable. I walk towards him and presented myself.

'Hi, I'm Marie' I said as we shook hands.

'I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo' he answered me.

'Welcome to Tirrex High School. Your locker is in front of mine, which is pretty far. Once we get there we will search for your schedule'

'Okay'

'So –I said as we started walking towards the lockers- are you a single child?' I answered so as to break the ice.

His face suddenly turned to anger and just then to sadness.

'I… I had a sister, but she… lives with my dad. But I have a half-sister that lives with me' he answered.

'Oh. So you get to see her right? Where does your dad live?' I asked, with some concern and some curiosity. As soon as I said that, we turned right in the corridor just to find ourselves in front of the Football team, the ones who always bullied me.

'Hello misses Rocky. Do you still see those little monsters? OH OH, WATCH OUT, A BIGDOG!' Mathew, the captain screamed, scaring me out and mocking me. Nico just looked me with a major interest.

'Shut up Mathew. Let me welcome the new guy'

'Oh, the poor little boy. Okay, why should I let you go? What can you do? Or what can HE do?' He said he as the worst insult he could have said and his five friends laughed.

Nico looked amused until they talked about him. That's where everything started.

'You want to see what I can do?' he asked the boys.

They all stopped to look at him and fell in a burst of laugh.

'Yeah, sure –Mathew said- why not?'

And that's when everything was turned upside down. Nico jumped and kicked Mathew's face, then dodge three or four punches and judo flipped one of them. Four to go. At this point everyone was watching how Nico was beating all alone the rudest guys everyone had probably met. I couldn't help but notice how fast he was and that every time he moved a black mist appeared behind his moves, even though that was probably his black shirt combined with his movements. After some minutes of dodging punches and kicks from the guys, he grabbed one of the guy's arm and jumped on it, breaking his bones. His scream was heard all over the school. The other three guys, Mathew included, ran away. Nico approached one of the guys, Thomas, and told him.

'Tell the others I don't stand bullies, okay?'

Everything Thomas could was to nod. 'Very good' Nico said as he approached me. 'So… where are the lockers?' I was surprised he wasn't even sweating.

We walked down the aisle to where the lockers were. We, or shall I say him, was receiving amazed looks and glares, but he ignored them. We got to the lockers and then we got the schedule. Classes passed normally and we sat together at lunch.

'So, is it true that you see monsters?' he asked me.

'No, of course not! Why would I see monsters?' I said a bit doubtfully.

'Marie, tell me the truth. Do you see monsters? It may be very important'

'Well, kind of' I said, relieving a pain and fear I had of telling it for so many time.

'When or where did you saw them or see them? Have you ever seen them here?' he asked.

'Not here, but when I go to school, I pass over a place with a shiny thing in a pine branch, and I sometimes see a boy followed by different monsters and sometimes a boy with sea green eyes and a blonde girl that go and protect the newcomer. I… I sometimes see you fight bigdogs…'

'Do you know your both parents?' he asked concerned.

'Mhh, yeah. Why?

'Oh, so you are just mortal. Okay. I'll explain you all. But first, did you just say you saw me?'

'Yeah, when the big dogs come, I sometimes do. Anyway, what do you mean by mortal? Of course I am mortal. We all are mortal. Right..?' I asked him, partly nervous partly shy. I think I blushed, but I don't remember.

'Well, remember when I told you my sister lived with my dad? Well, I didn't lie, because she is dead'

'What are you getting up to?' I asked, now thinking that seeing monsters wasn't so strange.

'What do you know about Greek mythology?' he said mythology in a mocking way.

'To tell the truth, pretty much, I always loved my Greek and Roman history classes'

'Good. The only thing is that they are not myths. Hades, the god of the underworld… he… is my dad'

'Yeah, sure. And I am trans (no offense, just something weird to say)'

'Look', he said, and pressed his finger into his lips. Suddenly, everything went silence. Nobody was talking or was able to. I tried to speak. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it. He took his finger out and everything came back to normal.

'So, who is my father?' he said with a devilish smile on his face

'Okay, keep going' I said. I wanted to hear why I could see all the monsters and the other things, because I knew not everyone could see it.

'You aren't a demigod, since you know your two parents, so that leaves one thing. You are a clear sighted mortal.' He said as if everything had been explained. I wanted to know more, to know everything I had seen what it meant.

'So…'

'So you can see through the mist, which is a magic curtain that separates the mortal world from the Greek world. Nobody knows too much about it or why some mortals can see through it, even though some demigods can manipulate it, like my half-sister I talked to you. The place you have seen is called Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. The golden thing in the branch is the Golden Fleece, which has been brought back by the guy with green eyes, Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, the blonde girl. He is the strongest demigod in millennia and the blonde girl is his girlfriend, that's why they fight so well together. Regards the guys that try to get in followed by monsters, they are demigods trying to reach camp. They have a scent that attracts different monsters, so they run away from them. That's also why we can't use modern technology, they spread our scent. Oh, and the so called 'bigdogs' are in fact hellhounds. They are a monster created by my father, so I can just tell them to leave and they disappear underground. Is that all- he spoke to himself-. Yeah, that's all'

'Oh, hum, okay, I'll go to the bathroom.' I told Nico.

I arrived to the bathroom and started to process everything. After all, I have just been told that instead of a crazy freak I'm special. And that Greek mythology and gods are real. I started thinking and my mind just started to go crazy and I blacked out.

I woke up the other day when my alarm went off to go to school.

'Crap- I thought- how did I even get here? Probably someone found me and told my parents to bring me here and I've been asleep until the other day. I gotta go to school' as soon as I said that I threw up. 'Guess I am staying', I told myself.

Suddenly I heard another voice. Nico.

'Nico? Are you there?'

'Yeah, I'll clean that up. It's my fault.'

'It's your fault that I threw up?' I said not quite sure if believing him or not.

After he quickly cleaned it up, he looked at me, directly in the eyes and said:

'Yeah. It's because of the shadow travel. Sorry.' And with that, he turned towards the corner of my room and disappeared in a black mist.


	3. Butch, Son of Iris

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE MORTALS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **To the story.**

I was walking in Central Park. I always went there after work to relax myself, to see the kids playing or running, families all together, and, the most important thing, to sit near the fountain. I loved the relaxing sound the water made when it fall pleasantly from the Bethesda Fountain, with the angels over it. Normally, I would prefer going on a sunny day, because rainbows sometimes appeared from the pouring water. However, today was not a sunny day, but to keep with the routine, which I had found out was very good for my own sake, I went. It was still beautiful. I was walking around the park, when I saw the fountain. I blinked just to be sure of what I was seeing. Instead of having the normal blue color of the water, which, I must say, it's still pretty beautiful, there was a rainbow. A huge one. I had never seen it like this. The rainbow was spread all around the fountain, which was impossible for two reasons. There was no sun and, if there was, a part should have been covered by the shadow of the angels. But that didn't seem to matter today. I could see a lot of tourists and even New Yorkers taking pictures. Even I, who came almost every day, couldn't believe it.

I started looking everywhere in disbelief. I couldn't help but notice a lot of kids with shocked eyes. In fact all of them were like that, and that's when I noticed him. He wasn't shocked, but had a huge smile on his face. And then he turned around a little more and I saw his eyes. Oh!, his eyes. They were impossible to determine which color they were. At times they were violet, but then it turned to green, blue and light red in a glimpse. After his eyes got out of sight, I couldn't take the image of his eyes out of me. They were not only beautiful but mysterious. And the guy, I must say, even though he was a pre-adolescent, he was also beautiful. He was perfectly tanned, and had a great posture, as the people that horse-ride. He also had worked muscles. All in all, if you hadn't looked his face, you could think he was in his twenty's.

As I was staring at the guy, the rainbow disappeared for a second as he took breathe, then shook his hands in the air and the rainbow started again.

'Okay', I thought, 'either that's a mere coincidence, or the guy started the rainbow. The best way to know is to ask him right… maybe he is a magician or something like that'.

I approached him and looked suspiciously to his cellphone. It was at least weird. It wasn't the cellphone every guy wanted, such as an iPhone or the newest Samsung. In fact, it wasn't even a brand I knew. It was a hammer in flames that below said 'Cabin 9'. The phone wasn't touch, it was a weird combination of ancient letters I didn't know where they belong and had the weirdest apps I had ever seen. I remember one especially that was called 'Heph TV'. I mean, seriously?

As I approached to him I noticed that he was looking everywhere looking for… well, I'm not sure what he was looking for, but he seemed really serious. I patted his shoulder and he jumped at the same time he sent his hand into his pocket. He then looked at me, murmured something I wasn't able to catch and spoke.

-Sorry, you frightened me. I thought you were something… - he realized he had made a mistake- someone… different.- he said.

-Oh, that's fine. So, I noticed you are the magician behind the rainbow…- I said, to see if I could plant to harvest ripe green.

-Hm, yeah, sure. The magician!- he said as if he started to like the idea of being a magician- That's me! Of course!-

This guy was just as weird as I could imagine and was trying to make it hard, but I wouldn't just leave after seeing one of the best magic tricks in my life.

-So… How do you do it?-

-It's… a trick I learned from my mother. You know, a real magician never reveals his secrets. And he never talks to strangers, so… bye!- He spoke as he tried to leave.

-No way you are leaving!- I told him before he tried to run away, -You will tell me where you perform, to go and see you. And your name, to, I don't know, maybe tell you're insanely good?- I partly asked, partly ordered and partly begged to him.

-I sometimes perform in the last floor of the Empire States Building, but just when I called. If I'm not called and I try to enter… well, I never did it, but I suspect they would turn me to ashes. Bout my name, I'm Butch **(for the ones that don't know him, he is a son of Iris)**. That's all you need to know, and maybe more. Bye!- he screamed as he left running.

When I looked at the fountain, the rainbow wasn't there, and everyone started to leave disappointed. I couldn't help but smile. I had just met the best and most mysterious magician I would ever meet in my whole lifetime.


	4. Apollo, Ares and Hermes

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MORTALS, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.

Crap. Why do people keep on trying to hit at me? I'm a waitress after all, not a slut. I had gotten used to it after two or three years, but it was still uncomfortable, weird and, of course undesirable. I was just checking some tables if everything was okay when three guys walked in talking very loudly in a language that, first of all, I couldn't understand, and two, these people had the weirdest clothes I had ever seen. They were sooo twentieth century. Of course, I had this oh so good luck that they sat in one of my tables, so I approached them to listen what they wanted to. As I got nearer, I could see that they were way weirder than what I had first thought. One of them could make an UFC champion cry with just looking at him. He had red eyes, which looked as if they were almost in flames. The second one had a strange cellphone with two snakes tied to a little stick and his shoes had little wings that sprouted out of them. The last of them was GORGEOUS. I could bet he was any girls' type. He had a perfect blonde hair cut neatly at his sides, big blue or light blue eyes, and a perfect body and face shape. When I arrived at their side, I heard the most unexpected conversation.

'The most interesting other me is beating Mayweather in a street fight' the guy with red eyes said.

'You and your crappy war thing. Why don't you do something more relaxing, like on of the others me, who is dating a really cute mortal?' the gorgeous man said.

I had time enough to think about it. What the fuck is a mortal. I mean… everyone is a mortal right. And what the heck is, as they said, the other me? These guys must be on drugs or something, if not, there is no explanation.

The last one with the weird phone just said he was e-mailing his dad, since something like aiming ( **IM ing)** , had been cut off. They are probably joking, I will focus on my job, I told myself.

\- Good, afternoon, what do you wish?

\- Good afternoon…- the guy with blue eyes said looking for the name in my little sign- Leuconoe.

I'm pretty sure he stared some extra time at my shirt, but I didn't mind. He was being quite decent after all, and since he was hot I didn't bother THAT much. All I could see after he said my name was the other two guys holding their heads as if they had a headache.

\- If you are wondering what´s going on, your name is roman, most known because one of my sons wrote a famous poem about her, but since their names are Hermes and Ares, which are Greek, they don't like Roman names. At least not now- he explained me.

\- What do you mean…- I said to know his name.

-Apollo.

-Apollo. He can't possibly be your son. The one who wrote that is Horatio, a famous Ancient Rome poet. He lived like two thousand years ago.

-EXACTLY!- he nearly screamed- he was a poet right? And I am the god of poetry. And music. And the sun. And a whole lot of crappy things I'm too tired to mention.-

\- Yeah, whatever. And those two over there are Ares, the war dude and Hermes the message god or something like that.

-OF COURSE WE ARE!- Hermes said

-I'M NO _'WAR DUDE',_ I am the War God, Ares. Or Mars'-

-Can't you shut up Ares? You will give me the worst headache ever with all of these Roman names!- Hermes said.

-Why don't you have headaches with Roman names?- I asked Apollo, not pretty sure what to think about all the Greek stuff.

-Oh! Easy, because I'm awesome. Nah, just joking. I mean, I _do_ am awesome, but it's not because of that. It's because in my Roman or Greek form, my name is always Apollo, and I change in very few things, that´s why.

-Okay. Can you prove me you are really gods?- I asked expectantly.

\- I start- Ares said, and, suddenly, his eyes were on fire while he did as he fell into an evil laughter.

-Where is Hermes?- I asked nervously.

They both answered me he had lots of work to do, as usual. In a blink of my eyes, Ares had left in a reddish mist which came out of nothing, and me and Apollo were left alone. I saw he was writing something on his napkin, and I realized he was writing a poem. I was really expectant on hearing some poetry of the god of it. After some seconds, he looked at me smiling – I was able to see his white perfect teeth- and started speaking.

 _I'm the awesome Apollo_

 _Please, can you tell me babe_

 _If I can have your number_

I clapped because I didn't want to be blown up by an angry poetry god, but I have to admit, it wasn't good, even though I wanted to give him my number.

-I have to admit that that was good. I told him. So, what do you want?-

\- Do you have something sweet…?

-We sell hot chocolate and we have different cakes for dessert if you want to…-

\- I meant something sweeter than you, Leuconoe, and since you are the sweetest thing over here, I would like YOU to be my dessert.- he said in a perfect flirting voice and I couldn't help but blush. A lot.

Nine months later, I have a son. And yeah, you guessed. He is a demigod.


	5. Percy Is a Dream

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MORTALS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.

KOALALOVER: THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE. ABOUT TELLING SO FAST THEY ARE GODS, I THOUGHT THAT SINCE APOLLO IS GOD OF TRUTH, HE COULDNT LIE AND THAT'S WHY HE TELLS HER EVERYTHING.

THIS ISNT A MORTALS MEET GREEK WORLD BUT MORE LIKE A SHORT FANTASTIC STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY,

At first, all I could see was a boy. He had green eyes and a raven messy hair. Then, my sight focused and I could see what was around him more clearly. I couldn't help but stare in awe at what I was seeing. He was on a big green park, and a lot of very tall columns made of something blue that reflected everything were surrounding him. There also was a big statue that threw water upwards with a strength I had never seen. There were a lot of animals made of metals, with people inside, which I guessed they were riding them. The eyes of these metal animals were like stars, full of light.

The boy then took a little wooden stick from something that looked like a blanket but a little shorter, and he used it as a cloth, and when he broke the stick, a long sword appeared. He then faced one of those long blue columns and asked for something in a language I couldn´t understand. After the man gave him a little stick of metal, he pressed something and some doors opened automatically. When the boy entered, I saw it was a little cage, all made of silver. He then pressed the same thing he had pressed to open the doors and the little cage started to move. After some seconds, the doors opened again automatically and he was on the most beautiful place I had ever seen. There were lots of sculptures, big white columns designed in a very beautiful way and twelve big beautiful chairs, with a fire in the middle. Suddenly, a lot of light appeared and there was one person in each chair and a girl in the fire of the middle of the room. One of these persons looked exactly as the boy did. The boy went to the middle of the room and bowed to the one that was similar to him and then to the others.

-Percy- the similar one to him spoke. –my son,- now I knew this Percy boy was his son- I know that these are difficult times, and more since you lost the daughter of Athena, your girlfriend Annabeth in... there. That's why we made an agreement with my two other brothers, let Zeus tell you.

Perseus Jackson,- a guy with a crown and blue eyes spoke- after talking with Hades, he said he would do you the favor of leaving Annabeth come back to life.

At this point, I thought I was going mad. I know no one has ever come back to life, but if these people could, then they were great.

The boy, Percy, had suddenly his face lightened up. I hadn't noticed till now the sadness his face showed, the pain. He had probably got miserable after this girl´s death. His dark green eyes, which showed a circle of wind and a very big wave, now showed a pleasant sea. I am not very sure how I could see those things in his eyes, they just were.

As the boy jumped in the air, he screamed: YES, OF COURSE. THANKS ZEUS, THANKS EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU, I… I LOVE YOU!

As he was speaking, a ding was heard from behind. As he turned aside, a young girl with blonde hair and incredibly precious gray eyes entered smiling.

'What´s up Seaweed Brain? Did you miss me?' she asked before running towards him, which he also did. When they were about to face each other, Percy stopped and kissed her. It was a deep loving kiss. After that everyone left except for Percy´s father and a girl that looked like Annabeth a lot. They kept staring at the scene, while Percy´s father said:

'It's nice to have her back', to what she replied a simple but deep I know.

That´s when I woke up and I remembered I had work to do. You know, it's not simple to be an African slave for Spain in South America.


	6. SO SO SORRY

HEY GUYS. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOME TIME BUT ITS END OF TRIMESTER AND I AM HAVING A LOT OF IMPORTANT EXAMS THAT COUNTS AS HALF OF THE MARK SO IVE BEEN BUSY STUDYING. HOWEVER, IVE BEEN WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT WILL INCLUDE FRANK ZHANG. SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AN UPDATE, BUT I EXPECT THAT NEXT WEEK I WILL HAVE THIS ONE SHOT FINISHED.


	7. Fai the pitbull

**Koalalover: Thanks a lot for your review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE MORTALS; EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

None´s POV

-Are… Hazel? I… Are you breaking up with me? – Frank said with a very sad look. –But... But all I was doing was…- Hazel cut him off.

-No buts Frank. You were barely here after war. You didn't seem to take care of me or anything. You… You aren't the same. I´m sorry. Please, just leave. Don't make things harder.

-Bye, Levesque. It´s a pity your father didn't send you back from where you belong. The dead.

That last phrase hit Hazel like a knife in her heart, but she knew better. She was right. It was in all her right to break up with him. He had changed too much after war, spending a lot of time with Percy and Annabeth, but very little with her. More than jealous, she was sad. Sad that, even though they had won the war, Frank had changed, that her Frank had been taken.

But now, it was too late, he looked at where Frank used to be and he wasn't there anymore. Frank Zhang had left from Camp Jupiter, leaving a simple note that said: Jason is the new Praetor.

2 YEARS LATER

-Annabeth, I miss him too, but it´s been two years. Besides, if he doesn't want to be found, we will not find him. As long as we know, he could even be living in a zoo- Percy said, with the sadness reflected in his eyes, the one that always appeared when someone talked about Frank. –Come on, we should go to Thalia´s tree, Argos is probably waiting for us in the van to go home.- he finished as he took his bag and headed towards the exit of Cabin three, an action that Annabeth followed.

They got into the van and they rapidly fell asleep. After an hour or so, Argos woke them up. They were at Percy´s. The two demigods thanked Argos, entered the building and into the elevator. When they got to Percy´s house, they were received by a surprise they hadn´t expected.

-Percy, Annabeth, how nice is to see you after so many time! How are you doing? - Even though she tried to be as normal as always, Percy realized something was wrong. However, he didn't dare say anything.

-Hi mom. Everything is good, how are you? - He asked as the daughter of Athena spoke.

\- Hello Sally, how are you? - One would say she should speak more formally, but everyone said that after six years of being together she had won that right.

-Come in, come in! - Sally said- Paul and his parents are inside.

Okay, so that was it. She had been nervous because of Paul´s parents.

When we entered home, we saw that, indeed, Paul´s parents were there. When Paul saw us –his parents were looking to the other side of the room- he spoke.

-Annabeth, Percy! How nice to see you again! Please, let me present you my parents –he spoke as they turned around to see us- Gladys and Adolf, even though we call him Bebi.

-Oh, what-a-pleasure-to-meet-you-my-dear. Paul-talks-a-lot-about-you-two. You-are-as-cute-as-I-had-imagined. - She said while she approached me to shake hands and I noticed it was really hard for her to speak. He also said something, but what really caught my eye was that they had a dog. I mean, I love dogs, who doesn´t. The only problem was that we didn´t have a dog because mum said it wasn't good for them to live in an apartment.

After thinking for about 5 or 7 minutes about the whole dog thing, I realized that I had been left standing there and that Annabeth and mum had already taken my things to the visitor´s room, since Gladys and Bebi were staying for a week or so in my bedroom and they had decided for me that I should get some sleep, so that's exactly what I did: yes, the hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos and Gaea took a nap without having the Achilles Curse, because, why not, right?

I woke up the other day with a napkin in my mouth. **(A word that starts with f and finishes with k which isn't firetruck)** , I still drool over me, I told myself. Then I saw her. Well, in fact, I smelled her perfume in her blonde perfect hair and I lost all reasons to get up. Even the smell of blue waffles wasn't compared to stay some time just staring at her.

30 minutes or so later, she woke up. She smiled softly at me and got up while I did the same. We got changed and went to the kitchen to find a table full of blue waffles and a little note that said everyone had left. After having a B.B.B. (big blue breakfast), we left our apartment to walk around the city and have lunch as normal adolescents.

When we got back at approximately 3 o´clock, they were already there. After some time talking all together, Gladys told me:

-Dear, I need to ask you a favor-.

To tell the truth, Paul´s parents were really nice and sweet. When I looked at my mum´s face when I first came I would´ve said they were so nice, even though that expression could´ve been because they had just arrived.

-As you are a strong kid- she continued- I would ask you to search a big box with things that Bebi once lent to a friend of his that live here. Could you do that for us?-

-Of course Gladys, I would be glad to do so!- because gentlemanlike goes before all. Truth was, I was really looking forward on spending some time with Annabeth, but I guess I could handle an afternoon without her.- Where is this house?- I asked.

After she gave me the address, I said goodbye and left to take a cab, as I hadn´t passed the car´s driving exam.

While in the cab, I started to grow a little nervous since the driver never stopped staring at me. Once I reached the place, I took some mortal money to pay the guy, but he looked me and said:

-Greeks usually pay with drachmas…-

I quickly uncapped Riptide and held it tight to the guy´s throat.

-Who are you!-

\- Hey, easy dude. I'm a demigod too. I'm a son of Dionysius, or shall I say, Mr. D. And I have the feeling that you are famous Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. It's an honor to finally meet you.- he said.

I blushed a little and put my sword down. I always forgot some demigods then abandoned camp to have a normal life. Or as normal as a demigod's life could be.

-Yes, that´s me. Here you have some drachmas- I said handing him one of the two drachmas I always carry with me just in case.

-Can I also have an autograph? After all, you saved my dad, right?-

So I gave him his autograph. What a weird driver, I thought myself.

I saw the house where I had to go. I rang the bell and, after presenting me, they opened the door and I passed in. The house was really big. Annabeth would have probably started analyzing it, but all I could do was to watch in awe as I saw the enormous house. Just then an old men –about seventy years old- appeared, followed by a huge pitbull. To tell the truth, I had always loved dogs, and they usually tend to like me too, due to my awesomeness, but this one seemed sad when he saw me, though I'm not sure how I could tell.

-Welcome, Perseus. I'm Major Fonseca. I understand you came for Bebi´s box.

-Yes sir. Shall I know what's the dog's name?- I asked, an idea forming in my head.

-His name is Fai. We found him abandoned on the road with a red collar that said 'Fai', but there was no phone number to call to, so we kept him.- Major Fonseca answered him.

\- When did you find him? He… he could be the lost dog of, hm, a friend of mine. Was it two years ago?

-Yes, yes it was…

-Have you ever seen something really weird happen near the dog or since the dog came?-

-Not that I remember… Oh! Yes! Of course something happened! How could I forget it? Once we left for dinner with my wife and left Fai alone with the doors closed, and when we came back, instead of Fai there was an Asian guy drunk with Fai's collar on his neck! We obviously called the police and was sentenced for 2 years in prison for entering a private house, but he ran away after a week and was never found. What was really weird was that after a day of this guy's runaway, we found Fai waiting us at the door.

-Sir, hm, I don't know how to tell you this, but, that Asian guy, he… he was Fai.

-Yeah, sure. Why not? After all, we all love man-dogs, right?

-No sir, I'm saying the truth. Have you ever heard about the Greek Myths?-

-Come on Percy, don't make him all the explanation, it will take too long and I really want to leave- a voice said from behind.

-Frank- Percy whispered.

Major Fonseca, who turned around and saw Frank, started to scream.

-Get the Asian! Get the Asian!-

-MAJOR, DON'T! YOU CAN GET PRETTY HURT!- Percy warned him- HE IS A…- Frank cut him off.

-You wouldn't kill your nice dog Fai, wouldn't you?- he said as he turned again into his pitbull dog form.

Major Fonseca stopped right in his foot.-Did he… did he just transformed into my dog?-

-No, major, he is your dog, but most important, he is my friend, so I'm taking him- Percy said- and we miss him-.

-But how… how could he do… THAT!- Major asked –That's not human!-

-He isn't human, just like me.- Percy said calmly- just half humans. Half humans and half gods, or better said, demigods. I suppose you heard about Greek Myths.-

-Yes, I did. What does that has to do with anything with this! And how comes you are a god!-

-Not a god, just a demigod. Even though I could have been one. Let me explain you, Greek gods are real, and so are Roman gods. They still exist and they still have child with mortals, which they are called demigods. I am one of them, as so is your dog. He has the power of transforming into animals and I have the power of hydrokinesis,- he answered calmly.

Major Fonseca just stared him in disbelief for a few seconds, until he decided he should trust him, seeing at all that had happened.

-Okay- he sighed, -I'll give you Fai, but only if he promises to visit me at least once a year. You know, when you are old, you miss everything that you lose…

-Yeah, I don´t think I´ll get old before I die, but however, I swear on the River Styx I will force Frank Zhang come visit Major Fonseca at least once a year.- Percy said as a thunder boomed at the end of his statement.

Some minutes later, the boys left the house. It wouldn´t be for long, though. They had forgotten Bebi's box.

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY I TOOK SOOO LONG I HAD TERM EXAMS WHICH WAS 3 WEEKS AND A HALF WITH AN EXAM EVERY DAY AND IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY STUDYING. BESIDES, I WANTED TO START A NEW TEXT BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE THIS ONE MUCH BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SOON AND THIS STORY WAS ALREADY STARTED SO I FINISHED THIS ONE WHICH I HOPE YOU LIKED.**


End file.
